Explaining Platypii
by NoilyPrat
Summary: When Chuck explained platypii


A/N1 - Chrissie0707 told me to throw words on a page, and this is the strangest/weirdest/oddest one I've thought lately. Honestly, I've gone from loving it to hating it, as I've typed. But I did want to try writing again, silly as that may be.

A/N2 - I don't know where I've heard the original story. If anyone knows, please let me know. Would love to give credit.

Explaining Platypii

There are stories, from years gone past, explaining almost everything under the sun. But no matter how many times people have tried, no one has successfully explained those strange creatures from Australia – the platypus. Maybe a duck mated with a beaver? That was the closest theory.

~~~~~~~~~~

One small child had an insatiable curiosity, and wanted to know everything. He would ask his mother numerous questions, until she ran him out to find his father. The questions would continue to the man's frustration, until one day he had a brilliant flash of insight after this question of where did the platypus come from?

"Son, go talk with God. He knows everything, and he can answer your question for no mere mortal can possibly be expected to answer."

The boy, elated, ran off to find a quiet corner. It was rather hard on the inquisitive boy to stay still, only asking for God to come answer a question over and over.

~~~~~~~~~

Chuck had no thought of actually interacting with people again. He had enough with the whining, the crying, the begging. Plus, being Chuck, he knew exactly what the boy was going to ask him. He wasn't too proud of that moment in creation, but it was a rather funny story. After watching Gabriel for some time – remember, Chuck is outside of time, and he can watch everyone at the same time – Chuck decided that the story must come out once and for all. Plus, it WAS rather cute.

One moment the boy was alone, the next, a young bearded man was sitting down next to the boy, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and his ankles crossed at the end of his legs. The boy blinked at him.

"Call me Chuck." If he had a nickel … well, he DID have all the nickels, so that would be a waste.

The boy opened his mouth in astonishment, before blurting out his question. "Where does the platypus come from?"

Chuck smiled in remembrance, his head knocking back against the closet wall.

"I created the archangels first."

Before the boy could interrupt, Chuck looked at him, "If you interrupt, you will not hear the story."

The boy, quite clever, clamped his right hand over his mouth to keep himself from asking. Satisfied, Chuck continued.

"They are gorgeous, and magnificent. Michael first, an obedient firstborn son. Rafael, so stern and strong a warrior. Lucifer, the Morningstar, the brightest of them all. And Gabriel, my messenger and trickster. After the archangels, I created the angels. And I smiled, for they were multitudinous and varied, each perfect in their own way. Gabriel, after seeing the angels, came to me. 'Father! I want to create too!' I told him no."

By this time, the boy had clapped BOTH hands over his mouth. Chuck gave him a slight smile.

"The universe was rather fun, with stardust and planets, and galaxies and brighter and brighter suns made of the simplest atoms I created as building blocks." Chuck continued, a look of fond reminiscing as he talked. The boy gave a choked sound, and Chuck decided to skip details of creation. Those weren't what the boy had asked to hear anyway. Chuck shifted slightly, then continued.

"After each round of creating, Gabriel would come to me to create something. 'Father! Let me create a planet! Father let me create a tree! Please Father, let me create a fish or a bird!' To each I told him no. Finally, he asked me why. I told him – only I can create. You can not create Gabriel. You can only take what I have already created and mix up pieces. Gabriel looked at me, at first hurt, then surprised, the gleefully. He said, 'I understand Father. Thank you!'"

The boy squirmed so much, trying to hold down his questions, for he knew this was the first time anyone had heard about the platypus, and he wanted so much to know.

Chuck shook his head. "I knew what Gabriel was up to. He went away and search very carefully with all the animals. He decided on each part and borrowed from several. Mixing the pieces together, he made the platypus. He brought the male and female to me, presenting to me his 'creation'. 'Father, here! I have made an animal!'"

Chuck knew the nuances of this conversation was going over the boy's head, but his mother who had stopped outside of the closet listening since the archangels, she – she would remember, and tell, and retell about the funny moment Gabriel had thought he created. Even now that moment brought a happy smile. But he needed to get moving. Things to do.

"And that is how the platypus came to be." Chuck gave a nod, then disappeared.

(Editors note: Thank you Guest for bringing the problem to our attention. It should be fixed now.)


End file.
